goclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Guilds
Introduction to Graal Guilds A Graal Guild can be made up of a group of players with the same goals, players with certain gameplay standards, or players that just want to have fun together and be identified as a group. You'll also find various other creative uses of Guilds every now and then. Being in a Guild gives you protection from being accidentally hit by fellow Guild members (helpful during mass fights), the ability to chat in a private guild-only channel, and from time to time, there will be events designed to pit guilds one-on-one for glory and fame. Most importantly, you'll get a satisfying sense of belonging. See: In-Game Facilities for Guild Members Please note that only Graal subscribers can create or join Guilds. Trial Members are not eligible for any Guild activity. For further details, please read the Rules & Regulations. There are two implementations of Guilds in Graal -- Global Guilds and Local Guilds. Global Guilds Global Guilds are valid everywhere, unless specifically disallowed on certain Worlds (servers). When you are a member of a Global Guild, you'll be able to put on your Guild Tag in almost all Graal Worlds. Global Guilds are managed using the Guild Control Panel (GuildCP) on GraalOnline website. Each Guild will get access to a discussion board in addition to various guild management tools. There are 5 categories of Global Guilds: # Active Guilds These are the Guilds that can put on their Guild Tags and use all Guild facilities. An Active Guild meets all the Rules & Regulationsof a Global Guild, and is fully operational. # Suspended Guilds A Guild is Suspended when it fails to meet one or more requirements of a Global Guild. Members of a Suspended Guild will not be able to wear their Guild Tag, and the Guild itself will be disbanded if it doesn't recover to 'Active' status within one week. # Pending Guilds A newly created Guild is placed on the Pending list. Once the Guild achives minimum membership (currently 10), it will be reviewed by a GraalOnline administrator and upgraded to 'Active' status (if it meets other requirements). # Disbanded Guilds Recently disbanded Guilds are listed here for at least 2 weeks before their information is permanently erased from the database. A Guild Tag belonging to a disbanded Guild cannot be reused until it is removed from this list. # Administration & Special Guilds These Guilds are for internal use by the game or for use by GraalOnline Global Administration staffs when on duty. Admin & Special Guilds are exempted from most Guild rules and requirements. Local Guilds In addition to Global Guilds, each Graal World (server) may create its own collection of guilds that are usable only on that particular World. These are usually special-purpose guilds that won't mean much outside the World for which they are created. Examples include guilds for local management (Police, Manager, LAT), event teams (Red Team, Blue Team), kingdoms/factions (Samurai, Pirates), classes (Warrior, Alchemist), and even job titles. Each World manages its own Local Guilds. The managers and their team may create an in-game interface to manage the guilds (requires npcserver), or opt to update the guilds manually by editing guild files. Local Guilds are not listed on GraalOnline website, and are not accessible with the GuildCP. In-Game Facilities for Guild Members When wear a Guild Tag, you will have access to in-game guild facilities. * In order to put on a Guild Tag, you must add it to the end of your nickname. Use the 'setnick' command to change your nickname and add the Tag. How? setnick Your Nickname (''Guild Tag'') Example: If your nickname is 'Emperor Spikey' and you are member of the Guild 'Majesty', this is what you should type into the command box at the bottom of the game client: setnick Emperor Spikey (Majesty) Remember to press '' after you finish typing a command.You must use your ''registered nickname, exactly the way it is recorded in your Guild's database. Please make sure you spell your nickname and Guild Tag carefully - they are cAsE-SenSItivE. * To communicate with fellow Guild members, you can use the 'toguild: message' command. For example, to greet all members, you type: toguild: Hello! How is everyone? * You can keep track who's online with the Playerlist - press F7 in the game client to open the list. Members of the same Guild you're in are grouped separately under the 'Guild' section. Category:Guild